Yajima Maimi
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama, Saitama Prefecture, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation(s) |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2002–present |Row 7 title = Label(s) |Row 7 info = Zetima Up-Front Works |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = ℃-ute, Hello! Project Kids, ZYX, H.P. All Stars, High-King, Mobekimasu, DIY♡, Cat's♥Eye 7, MobekisuJ, Mellowquad |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}} Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美, born on February 7, 1992 in Saitama, Japan) is the leader of ℃-ute, a group within Hello! Project. She is also a member of DIY♡ and Mellowquad. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Yajima Maimi was born on February 7, 1992 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has two older brothers. She is also first cousins with S/mileage's Takeuchi Akari. 2002 Yajima Maimi first joined Hello! Project in 2002 as one of the fifteen children chosen from the Hello! Project Kids auditions after performing "♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡" by Matsuura Aya. She made her debut the same year in the movie Koinu Dan no Monogatari, taking on one of the main roles as an antagonist. 2003 In 2003, Yajima became a member of the unit ZYX, which released two singles before it became inactive. 2004 In 2004, Berryz Koubou was formed, with the intention of rotating the kids throughout the unit. Yajima didn't make the original pick, and the idea was eventually dropped. 2005 In 2005, the remaining seven in Hello! Project Kids formed ℃-ute. Although it was Umeda Erika, being the oldest, who was originally chosen to be the group's leader, she did not believe herself responsible for the task, and so the position was passed down to the second oldest, Yajima Maimi. 2006-2007 ℃-ute did not make their official debut until late in 2006, with their first official single released in February of 2007. Aside from leading ℃-ute, Yajima also became the sub-captain of Little Gatas, the Hello! Project Kids futsal team. 2008 Yajima co-hosted ℃-ute's weekly radio program, Cutie Party. She took over the role when Murakami Megumi left the group. Yajima also collaborated with Abe Natsumi to release the single 16sai no Koi Nante on January 16, 2008. In 2008 Yajima was selected to be a member of Hello! Project's new unit, High-King. 2009 On March 11, Kojina (President of Mirai CO) revealed in his blog that Yajima and Fukuda Kanon would be participating in the movie Fuyu no Kaidan. The film hit the theaters on May 23th, 2009. Yajima is the movie protagonist, and has the role of "extermining evil spirits/ghosts". She also starred in a play called Shin Gumi 10nen 7gatsu Kouen Ran. 2011 In January, it was announced that Yajima would be in a movie titled Black Angels. On August 7th, it was announced that Yajima would be in a movie tittled Zomvideo. The movie released in 2012. 2012 From May 15 to May 17, Yajima starred in a new stage play titled Theatre in the Round.. On July 20, it was announced that Yajima was one of the chosen members to form the SATOYAMA unit DIY♡. On July 25, it was announced that Yajima would be performing in an stage play titled CAT'S♥EYE, based on a manga. She also became a member of the group Cat's♥Eye 7 to promote the musical. The stage play ran from September 22 to September 30. From November 21 to December 2, Yajima and Tokunaga Chinami performed in an stage play titled Sugar Spot. 2013 On February 23, Yajima and Tsugunaga Momoko attended Mano Erina's graduation ceremony. On March 2, at Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA, Yajima was announced a member of the new SATOUMI movement unit, Mellowquad. Profile Stats= *'Name': Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) *'Birth Date': *'Birthplace': Saitama, Saitama Prefecture, Japan *'Nickname': Yassui, Mii-tan *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 165 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Audition Song': ♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2005-06-11: ℃-ute Member (Leader) *'Years in ℃-ute:' 8 Years *'℃-ute Color:' **'Pink' (2006-2009) **'Red' (2009-present) *'DIY♡ Color:' Red *'Cat's♥Eye 7 Color:' Blue *'Hello! Project Groups': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **ZYX (2003) **℃-ute (2005–) **High-King (2008) **Bello! (2009) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **DIY♡ (2012-) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) **Mellowquad (2013-) *'Shuffle Groups': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other': **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) |-|Q&A= *'Strong Point': Steadily putting in effort *'Weak Point:' Being shy *'Habit:' Saving food I love the most till the last moment. *'Special Skill:' Horizontal bar, hula hoop, unicycle. *'Hobbies:' Making bee mascots, writing letters to friends *'Favorite Color:' White, green, yellow, pink, light blue, yellow-green *'Favorite Flower:' Hibiscus, cosmos, lily of the valley *'Disliked Thing/Thing to do:' Getting shots and anything else that hurts *'Scared of: '''Snakes, bugs, monsters. *'Favorite Subject:' Physical Education *'Favorite Movie:' Home Alone (all three) *'Favorite Book:' ''Fuuchan no Harmonica *'Favorite Word:' "Zenryoku toukyuu!!" (Go all out) *'Favorite Season:' Spring *'Favorite Food:' Quail eggs, umeboshi, fruits, cherries, meat *'Least Favorite Food:' Fish, Liver, ginger, wasabi, sea urchin *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs (they're too cute) *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' I WISH *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus), *'Charm Point: '''Silky hair Discography Singles *2008.01.16 16sai no Koi Nante (with Abe Natsumi) Digital Singles *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru *2011.03.02 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ *2011.03.30 Kousui Solo Songs *2007.04.18 Natsu DOKI Lipstick *2009.01.28 Seishun Song *2010.02.24 Lonely girl's night *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *2013.02.06 Ame Solo DVDs - Yajima Maimi]] *2009.04.29 17's *2010.06.23 Fix no E *2011.03.27 Kaifuu (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.08.30 a foggy doll (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.09.30 a rainy day (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.11.12 Imagine Classic (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.12.19 Chelsie *2013.06.06 My Museum Special DVD *2013.12.15 Smiling sky (“e-Hello!” DVD) Dicography Featured In Singles= ;℃-ute *Massara Blue Jeans (Debut/Indies) *Soku Dakishimete (Indies) *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (Indies) *Wakkyanai (Z) (Indies) *Sakura Chirari *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Koero! Rakuten Eagles (Indies) *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE *Bye Bye Bye! *Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! *SHOCK! *Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ *Dance de Bakoon! *Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti (Indies) *Aitai Lonely Christmas *Kiss me Aishiteru *Momoiro Sparkling *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Kono Machi *Crazy Kanzen na Otona *Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma *Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin ;ZYX *Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH *Shiroi TOKYO ;H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ;High-King *C\C (Cinderella\Complex) ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;DIY♡ *Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ ;Cat's Eye 7 *CAT'S♥EYE ;Mellowquad *Eiya-sa! Brother |-|Albums= ;℃-ute *Cutie Queen Vol.1 *2 Mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ *3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ *4 Akogare My STAR *Shocking 5 *Chou WONDERFUL! 6 *Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" *8 Queen of J-POP ;Best Albums *℃-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! 1 *② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album *℃-ute Cutie Sélection ~A nos Amis de France !~ ;Hello! Project *Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 4 *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|DVDs= *2012.05.30 Real Etude Minna no Ie *2012.08.08 Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ *2013.06.XX °C-ute Birthday Kikaku ~Kotoshi wa 5-ri de Birthday Event Yacchaimasu! Datte minna de tanoshi mitai mon! *2013.10.XX Chisato Okai Birthday Event ~last teenage~ |-|Concerts= ;℃-ute *2006.12.06 Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2007.04.18 ℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *2007.07.18 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *2007.11.21 Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ *2007.12.19 ℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *2008.07.02 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *2008.11.12 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *2008.12.17 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2009.07.22 °C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ *2009.11.25 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2010.01.27 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ (Umeda Erika's graduation from C-ute) *2010.02.17 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ *2010.07.07 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ *2010.11.24 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2010.12.22 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *2011.03.05 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~Kiss me Aishiteru~ *2011.09.28 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ *2011.11.24 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2012.08.15 ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru Natsu 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *2012.09.10 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *2013.05.15 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *2013.09.15 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Aki "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *2013.09.25 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *2013.12.18 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *2013.12.18 ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06) *♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ (♡桃色片想い♡) by Matsuura Aya *Watashi no Koibito na no ni (私の恋人なのに) by Abe Natsumi and Yajima Maimi *Iki wo Kasanemashou (息を重ねましょう) by Abe Natsumi 2nd Event (2008.09) *Time﻿ Capsule (タイムカプセル) by ℃-ute 3rd Event (2009.04) *Omoi Afurete (想いあふれて) by Matsuura Aya *Big dreams by ℃-ute 4th Event (2009.11.10) *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! ( ＥＶＥＲＹＤＡＹ絶好調!) by ℃-ute *Image Color (イメージカラー) by Yajima Maimi and Suzuki Airi *Watashi no Koibito na no ni (私の恋人なのに) by Abe Natsumi and Yajima Maimi *Watarasebashi (渡良瀬橋) by Matsuura Aya *Natsu DOKI Lipstick (夏ＤＯＫＩリップスティック) by Yajima Maimi 5th Event (2010.4) *Kioku no Meiro by High King *16sai no Koi Nante by Abe Natsumi and Yajima Maimi Works Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2009 Fuyu no Kaidan ~Boku to Watashi to Obaachan no Monogatari~ (冬の怪談 ~ぼくとワタシとおばあちゃんの物語~) *2011 Black Angels (ブラック・エンジェルズ) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Hamura Reiko) *2012 Zomvideo (ゾンビデ) *2012 Black Angels 2 (ブラック・エンジェルズ2) *2012 Black Angels 3 (ブラック・エンジェルズ3) TV Programs * 2002-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) * 2007-2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) * 2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) * 2008-2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) * 2009 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) (2 episodes) * 2010- Piramekiino G (ピラメキーノG) ("Zakkuri Senshi Piramekid" corner) * 2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) * 2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) * 2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) * 2012 U! Style (遊!Style) TV Dramas * 2011 Mannequin Girls (マネキン・ガールズ) * 2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Music videos * 2007 Buono! - "Honto no Jibun" (ホントのじぶん) Commcercials *2005 American Family Seimei Hoken Kaisha Nippon Shisha 'Urashima Taro Hen' (アメリカンファミリー生命保険会社日本支社「浦島太郎篇」) Internet *[[Hello! Pro Hour] #02 *2006.11.10 Hello! ga Ippai #01 *2006.11.24 Hello! ga Ippai #02 *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012 'Hagiwara Mai Desu ga... Nani ka?' Theater *2009 Romantic ni Yoroshiku (ロマンチックにヨロシク) *2010 Ran (らん) *2011 Ran-2011 New Version!!- (らん―2011 New version!!―) *2011 Real Etude Minna no Ie (リアルエチュード　みんなの家) *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *2012.09.22~09.30 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) *2013.03 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) as ''Hirano Sakiko (平野咲子) *2013.05.31~06.11 Taklimakan (タクラマカン) Radio * 2006-2008 CUTIE PARTY * 2008- ℃-ute Yajima Maimi no I My Me Maimi~ (℃-ute矢島舞美のI My Me まいみ~) Publications Photobooks *2007.04.27 Maimi ( 舞美 ) *2008.01.27 Sou Sola ( 爽・空 ) *2009.04.24 17 *2010.06.05 Yajima Maimi Shashinkan 2008-2010 (矢島舞美写真館 2008-2010) (Compilation PB) *2011.11.27 Tabioto (タビオト) *2012.11.27 Hatachi (ハタチ) *2013.05.27 My Museum (マイミュージアム) *2013.10.15 Glass to Mizu (ガラスと水) *2014.??.?? TBA Digital Photobooks *2010.02.05 Alo-Hello! C-ute (アロハロ！℃-ute) (Maimi version) *2011.05.02 Hello! Channel - Landlady of the inn・Waitress hen (ハロー！チャンネル旅館の女将・仲居編) (with Takahashi Ai) *2012.02.14 Cutest (Maimi version) *2012.06.29 Awa Awa, to. (あわあわ、と。) *2012.08.29 Leader Set (リーダー集合) (with Takahashi Ai, Shimizu Saki, & Wada Ayaka) *2012.10.22 Alo-Hello! C-ute 2012 (アロハロ！℃-ute 2012) (Maimi version) * Concert Photobooks *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 WINTER *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Other Photobooks *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.18 (with Mano Erina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, & Suzuki Airi) Magazines Cover girl *2008.03.13 Young Sunday *2008.05.20 Photo technic digital *2008.06.10 Weekly ASCII *2009.06.23 UTB vol.192 *2009.07.09 Weekly Shonen Champion No.32 *2009.09.10 Weekly Shonen Champion No.41 *2012.04.03 Weekly ASCII *2012.05.20 funride *2012.08.18 GooBike *2013.04.19 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.432 *2013.07.24 BASEBALL GAME VOL.07 Featured on the cover *2008.01.29 YAHOO! Internet Guide JAPAN (with Abe Natsumi) *2009.12.23 UTB vol.195 (with Suzuki Airi) *2010.11.09 Hello! Channel Vol.2 (with Takahashi Ai) *2011.07.12 Hello! Channel Vol.5 (with Takahashi Ai, Shimizu Saki, and Wada Ayaka) *2011.09.24 Hello! Channel Vol.6 (Back cover) (with Tsugunaga Momoko and Fukuda Kanon) *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (with Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Sayashi Riho, and Tamura Meimi) *2011.12.19 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Back cover) (with Mano Erina, Shimizu Saki, & Tsugunaga Momoko) *2012.04.20 Photo technic digital (with Suzuki Airi) *2012.06.25 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, and Suzuki Airi) *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (Back cover) (with Mano Erina) *2012.08.29 Young Sunday (with Suzuki Airi) *2012.09.24 UTB+ Vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi, and Sayashi Riho) *2012.10.06 Confetti Vol.095 (with Tokunaga Chinami) *2012.11.26 girls! Vol.37 (with Mano Erina) *2013.03.25 Big Comic Spirits (with Suzuki Airi) *2013.03.25 Digimono Station Vol.134 *2013.06.17 Big Comic Spirits (with Nishino Nanase) *2013.11.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.11 (with Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai) Rankings *She ranked #9 in CDTV's 2008 "Which artists would you have as a lover?" poll. *She ranked #10 in CDTV's 2010 "Which artist do you want as your sweetheart?" poll. *She ranked at #15 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's May 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked #31 in All Night Nippon Listener's 2013 Overall Female Idol Ranking. *She ranked 24th in Nippon Cultural Broadcasting recommendation's 2013 Best Female Idol Face General Election. *She ranked at #16 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's September 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked at #20 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's October 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *According to mixi's Hello! Project Popularity Ranking, she is the 5th most popular member in current Hello! Project. Trivia *She is considered to be one of the fastest runners in all of Hello! Project, often coming first in the running events at the annual sports festivals and listing running as one of her hobbies. *She has been nicknamed "Rain Girl" by fans and her fellow C-ute members, who say that she is the one that causes it to rain so often on important days, such as at concerts and events the group attends. *Has described herself as so forgetful she even forgets when she eats. *Loves cherries and shabu shabu. *Her specialty is Japanese calligraphy. *She describes her strong point as not worrying about small things. *She dislikes fish, and was criticized for it on Gyao's Hello! Pro Hour, since she had asked Abe Natsumi what her favorite type of sushi was, when Yajima herself doesn't eat sushi. *Her nickname "Yassui" was given to her by Yaguchi Mari. *She shares the same birthday with fellow ℃-ute member Hagiwara Mai, as well as former Hello! Project members Lehua Sandbo and Kago Ai. *"I My Me Mine" was the title of a magazine article about Yajima. Since it sounds similar to "Maimi", some fans call her by that name. *She has said that she dreams of becoming an actress in the future. *Wears a Japanese shoe size of 24-25. *She has two toy poodles and one jack russell terrier. She gave a puppy from the toy poodles to Shimizu Saki from Berryz Koubou. *She is good friends with Shimizu Saki,Tokunaga Chinami and Suzuki Airi. *She doesn't like cream, and thus rarely eats cakes, preferring tarts instead. *She was the first member of C-ute to release a photobook. *She has said that she is good at competitive eating. She once went to a wanko-soba eating contest and ate eighty-seven bowls of the food in ten minutes, more than all of the other contestants. *Her role models include Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, and Fujimoto Miki. *Appeared in Buono!'s "Honto no Jibun" promotional video along with Okai Chisato. *After the departure of Umeda Erika, she became the tallest in ℃-ute, being 5'5 (165 cm). *Excluding former member Umeda Erika, she is also the oldest in ℃-ute and the first member in ℃-ute to become a legal adult. *Yajima and Okai Chisato are the only two current Hello! Project members still in Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. *She currently has the most solo DVDs out of C-ute. *She is best friends with fellow former member Umeda Erika. *Known for her good relationship with Suzuki Airi (YajiSuzu). *When she was asked to tell one thing she thinks C-ute won’t lose against the other H!P groups she answered she would be really confident that they would be #1 in a sports festival because all the members are pretty fast and athletic. *When she was asked which smile of all Hello! Project members she likes the most she answered it would be Iikubo Haruna's. Gallery 553177_668017509890199_1205046696_nyaji.jpg|2013 YajimaYaon.jpg|May 2013 Treasurebox1.jpg|April 2013 Imagegdhehdfoe.jpg|March 2013 Img2013031706545515.jpg|January 2013 Maimi242-e814a.jpg|November 2012 Yayjrgnjima.png|April 2012 Maimi_2005.jpg|2005 Yajima_Maimi_2002.jpg|Maimi 2002 hello! project hinamatsuri 2013 maimi.png h!p concert 2013 maimi.png c-ute rock asut 2013 maimi1.png maimi 2013 keltainen.png maimi postikortti 2013.png 1238861_665072573518026_1389971666_n.jpg maimi 2013.jpg maimi mellowquad.jpg|Mellowquad Yajimaikuruchikara.jpg|April 2007 ZYXo2004WsmallBP.jpg|December 2003 Maimi.jpg|August 2003 Yaji479.jpg Yaji497.jpg Yaji4937.jpg Honorary Titles External Links *Official ℃-ute Blog *Official ℃-ute Profile (Hello Project!) cs:Yajima Maimi Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:ZYX Category:C-ute Category:High-King Category:Little Gatas Category:Mix Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:1992 births Category:2002 additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:Group Leaders Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Blood type O Category:February Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Oldest C-ute Members Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Yajima Maimi Photobooks Category:Yajima Maimi DVDs Category:Yajima Maimi Singles Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:DIY♡ Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Cat's Eye 7 Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Red Member Color Category:Pink Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:Zetima Category:Yajima Maimi Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Mellowquad Category:Aquarius Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station